1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a knock down foundation for a bed, and it relates more particularly to a bed foundation which is readily shipped in compact form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional bed construction, a mattress is supported on a bed foundation which may be a box spring or other frame assembly. These foundations can be extremely bulky requiring special shipping arrangements to deliver them to the ultimate consumer. Knock down bed foundations of a type useable with water floatation mattresses, for example, are known. Such a foundation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,946 issued to Saputo and comprises a plurality of interconnecting rail members fitted to one another by selectively separable joints. Another example of a knock down bed foundation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,008 issued to Yakoaka et al. which teaches a framework having U-shaped brackets for supporting a plurality of dividers.
While bed foundations of the foregoing type offer advantages of being capable of knocked down packaging and shipment, it is desirable to provide a bed foundation which is not only compact to ship but is easily assembled by the consumer at its ultimate location. It is further desirable to provide a bed foundation which is highly sturdy when assembled. Still further, it is desirable to provide a bed foundation which offers the additional advantage of having an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Further, it is desirable to provide a bed foundation which can be manufactured at an economical cost.